Febrile
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: After Regina has a small seizure, Emma struggles with wanting to confess her love for the Mayor.
1. Falling into Darkness

A/N: This fic is detailed because it's based off my recent experience of having a small seizure. I was in the hospital and I had the idea to write this story. Almost everything is what I went through.

* * *

Regina groaned as the sunlight streamed through her window, blinding the exhausted woman. _Another pain-filled sleepless night for the Evil fucking Queen._ The Mayor threw back the covers and sat up - coughing instantly and holding her torso. She'd had the small cold for a little more than two days; barely being able to do anything but sleep and cough. Her throat aching, burning in pain at night, and making it hard to breath during the day

After five hours of writhing in pain within the bed, the doorbell rang. Regina cursed silently, the shrill sound echoing through out the Mayoral mansion. Swinging her feet off the side, she held her breath as she rose to her feet. Her hands caressed the wall softly and delicately as she walked into the hallway. The sound rang again - prompting the Mayor to scream "I'm coming!", hating herself not a second later for the strain to her throat. She carefully made her way down the steps and through the foyer; weakly opening the door to none other than Emma Swan.

"What do you want?" The brunette choked out. Her face as white as a ghost and her body frail behind her purple silk robe. "Henry told me you were sick." Emma said softly. Her gaze fell all over Regina, taking in her tattered appearance. "It's a head cold -" Before Regina could finish her sentence, the blonde was already making her way through the foyer. "Ms. Swan!" She growled. Her tone menacing, but the weakness of her voice making her sound like a lost puppy. Emma ignored her cries and made a beeline for the kitchen. She began opening and closing cabinet doors, searching as if she was Indiana Jones. The Mayor followed her quietly and crossed her arms near the counter. "What the hell are you doing?" She questioned, pushing a shaking hand through her short locks. "Keeping a promise. I told Henry I'd take care of you." Emma smiled in triumph as she pulled out a box of cereal from the cabinet. "What do you take on your coffee?" She asked. Emma sat the box on the counter and turned back to the Mayor, feeling her breath hitch as she saw Regina with her head down. "Regina?" Emma said loudly. Within a split second, Regina body slumped to the side as she collapsed to the ground; her face colliding with the floor in a thump.

"Regina!" Emma screamed, rushing around the counter to the unconscious Mayor. The brunette's torso and arms shook violently and uncontrollably. "Regina! Can you hear me?!" The Sheriff pleaded again, rolling Regina slowly onto her back. After a few seconds, the shaking stopped, Regina's eyes opening softly as a groan escaped her lips. "Regina, answer me! Can you hear me?!" Emma repeated. The Mayor hesitated a moment before her eyes shot open in a flash. "M-Ms. Swan, w-what happened?" She mumbled, her tone soft and filled with fear. The Sheriff let her hand brush across Regina's forehead, her fingertips caressing the hot skin lightly. "Regina, I think you had a seizure. You've got a huge fever." She said calmly, laying her hand across Regina's stomach. "W-what? What are you saying? How did I get on the floor?" The Mayor whispered, tears rolling down her face in confusion. "What's the last thing you remember?"

* * *

A/N Sorry this is so short and sucky. I wanted to vent my feelings about my seizure and naturally, I did it through Regina. Written at 2am and no beta reader, so any mistakes are mine.


	2. A Kiss of Tender Touch, of Blood & Masks

Regina lay on the floor, hands on her chest defensively. "Seizure? What the hell are you talking a-about?!" The woman attempted to put up her Mayoral mask, only to have it crumple when her voice cracked. "Regina, what do you remember?" Never had Emma seen the Mayor so vulnerable, so meek and scared. The fear that radiated through out the brunette's eyes was something Emma had never seen before in the mighty Regina Mills. Emma ran her hand through Regina's dark locks unconsciously; slightly panicking, maybe even afraid. Madame Mayor on any other occasion would turn away, or even scold, Emma's bold touch, but the pained brunette embraced it; not pulling away or tearing her gaze from the surprisingly calm blonde.

"What do you remember?" The Sheriff repeated.

"Uh um. I-I remember ... walking in here and asking what you were doing. T-Then I-I ... was on the floor." Regina face scrunched up slightly in a sob, letting more uncharacteristic tears slip down her face. "Oh god I don't know what's happening."

"Regina, you're gonna be-" The loud siren of the approaching ambulance cut off Emma's voice, letting her words slowly fade out. "See, I told you. They're going to take you to the hospital and you're going to be just fine. I promise." If you had told the young Sheriff even ten minutes before that she would be on the floor of the Mayor's kitchen, soothing and helping the sobbing woman after a seizure, she should have laughed in your face. The two women had always butted heads; constantly fighting as if it were a battle to the death, which in come cases, it was.

"Come on, let's sit you up." Emma said quietly. Regina tensed slightly, closing her eyes, almost expecting pain. Emma intertwined her fingers with the beautiful brunette; squeezing lightly, almost as if to show support, or something more. With her other hand, the blonde slowly moved it behind Regina's back. The Mayor slowly leaned her aching body upward, now opening her eyes to meet with the icy blue eyed blonde. Their gazes lock, both of their breaths hitching, and their mouths going dry. The time between them seemed to race on forever; yet both of them didn't care nor mind, one of them even praying it would never end. Emma was the first to lean forward. Her eyes closing slowly just as Regina repeated the action. They closed the gap between them, their lips pressed together lovingly and soft. Regina's hand gripped the back of Emma's neck, her fingertips twirling and caressing the stray strands of hair that fell from her ponytail. She could taste the blonde's lemon chapstick, while Emma felt her heart ache at the metallic taste of blood; now realizing the inside of the Mayor's mouth had been cut in the fall.

Their embrace was halted by the sound of the front door opening. Both women hesitantly pulling away. Two black haired men came into the kitchen, one pulling a gurney. Emma rose to her feet and moved off to the side. She watched as the men questioned Regina on how she was feeling, where she fell, and other mind numbing questions. She watched as they gripped her shaking body and lifted her onto the gurney. But something had changed even within those few moments. The Regina before her was not the Regina she had kissed. It was not the Regina that had stirred away, crying and sobbing.

**It was Madame Mayor.**

Playing off her illness as if it was as simple as a paper cut. Emma could see differently. The Mayor was terrified, whether she'd let anyone see or not; all Emma could do was thank god Regina had let her see it.

* * *

A/N After 100,000 years, I finally updated! This chapter was somewhat fluffy. You may be asking why this happened so early in the story, but trust me, it'll make sense after Chapter 3. I'll try to update within a week or two! Please review and thank you for reading!


	3. Behind Her Brown Eyes

The ride to the hospital was silent.

A crowd had already formed around the Mayoral mansion as the paramedics began to wheel Regina out. The Mayor, her body up right in the gurney, smiled politely to the hoards of people that flooded her lawn and the street. Emma followed behind slowly, putting on her infamous red leather jacket once more as she stepped into the ambulance. Still in shock for many a reason; at how Regina could have come to have a seizure, and to how she could have gone from the loving woman she had locked lips with, to the cold Mayor that ruled the town with an iron fist. She huddled in the corner of the ambulance. The paramedics hooking IVs into Regina, poking over and over at her skin to find the vein. The needles piercing at her skin seemed not to phase the cold and silent Mayor, but her eyes told a different story, one Emma couldn't help but read.

Her dark brown eyes staring off into space, her gaze not truly on anything or anyone, just looking off into the lonely distance. Her throat muscles tensing every once a while. Her chest moving up and down slowly in the gray button up pajama shirt. Her face soaked with sweat and tears, ones that no soul would ever see besides the Sheriff. The Evil Queen sat in the gurney, the ambulance pulling away from her home, about to take her to the hospital. The IV was now hooked to the vein just above her fingers, making the Mayor unable to move her left hand. The blood pressure cup grasping her right bicep, making her also unable to move her right arm. Stiff in the gurney, she smiled at the black haired man, thanking him more than once for his kind nature and hard work.

Just as the paramedic joined the driver up front, Regina leaned her head against the crisp white paper that covered the soft mattress; a silent sob left her bleeding lips. And another. And another. Emma just sat and watched the beautiful brunette's mask fall once more. The woman, almost like a child, was horribly afraid, still confused of what had happened. Emma hesitantly moved forward and laid her palm on Regina's hand; stiffening under her touch, the Mayor whipped her head up to look at the Sheriff, her mask now fully intact and uncracked.

"May I ask what the hell you are doing?" Regina said in a hushed tone.

"I just ... I wanted to comfort you." Emma stumbled over her words, unable to understand how a woman could go from sobbing to contradicting in a nano-second. Another thing to add to the list of things about Regina Mills that surprised her.

"I do not need comforting. It was a small seizure, nothing more. I'll be home before noon." From that moment on, the Mayor's expressionless features stayed the same the entire ride. Emma moved back to her small seat behind the driver, not wanting to provoke the sick woman already more than she had. Regina had always been a strong woman; making sure that her town was keep in order, that her son was safe and maybe even loved (despite Henry's protests), but now Emma was throughly surprised to learn that even the strongest of people crack; the people who smile the brightest are the ones dying inside, crying out for help through a fake smile and a handshake.

* * *

A/N next chapter has a big reveal! Regina at the hospital will be the main subject. Thanks for reading! Please review!

A/N Also, as I've said, this story is based off of what happened to me. I do have a scar on the middle of my left hand now from the IV port. My seizure was caused by dehydration (along with a massive fever) so they couldn't find my veins. Trust me, it's NOT fun! Drink water people!


	4. Reaching, But I Fall

It all seemed so hazy to Emma. Reporters were outside the hospital trying to get a shot of the "sick" Mayor; camera flashes blazing and yells from security people filled the atmosphere. The paramedics, by now identified as Jack and Emil, rolled Regina on the gurney through the main corridor of the emergency room. Regina, ever the politician, flashes smiles and polite waves with her free hand. The blonde Sheriff couldn't figure out how the brunette Mayor could control her emotions - smiling as she was wheeled to a separate room of the Emergency Department.

The hot lights of the room cast overhead. Regina's vision blurred slightly just as nurses began the long process of hooking up IVs, heart monitors, and blood pressure cuffs. Her nails dug into the soft white mattress. She found faintly hear Em- _Sheriff. Swan_ speaking out in the hall with Dr. Whale. "**The man who used to make monsters rise from the dead is going to be taking care of me. Lovely. Just lovely."** The words_ "febrile seizure" _was thrown around amongst other things like_ "dehydration"_ and _"high fever."_ Regina tuned it out. The nurse finished all of the preparations, now prompting the slow and steady beat of the heart monitor to fill her ears. "**Huh, didn't realize I still had a heart - Henry sure thinks I don't**_."_ The Mayor felt her mask break an inch. Her black manicured hand lifted slowly off the bed and laid upon the cold rail of the bed; her fingertips moving slowly across the metal. "**Henry will be disappointed I woke up. He'd be happier if I died - more so if Emma had let me. The Savior slaying the Evil Queen." **Regina slowly lifted her tear filled gaze to see Emma in the hallway. She thought of their kiss. So tender and sweet. She could still feel the blonde's strong arms holding her close; her hands not caressing metal, but blonde curls that feel ever so slightly against her own shoulders. "**It was nothing! I was weak! I don't even call Em- **_Sheriff. Swan_** by her first name ..." **Regina's thoughts were cut off as Emma strolled into the room, hands in her jean pockets.

"Hey." She said softly. Her light blue eyes desperate to join with Regina's brown orbs, which were skillfully avoiding the gaze.**  
**

"Hello. Ms. Swan. So, what's the prognosis? How long until you're rid of me?" The Mayor sneered.

"Regina!" Emma gasped. "How could you think I want ... want you dead?" The last word was slightly strained, making the Sheriff shake at the thought. She would never admit it, but when Regina was on the floor, she was convinced she was dead. That the beautiful brunette had died before her true feelings could be confessed. Intense stares, heated arguments, even a fist fight couldn't change her mind.

She was in love with the Mayor; and it broke her heart that Regina didn't love her back. Even if Regina didn't want her to be, Emma would be her Savior - making sure whomever Regina loved would take care of her. If she herself couldn't be the woman's other half she would do everything in her power to make sure the man was indeed Regina's true love - even if Regina was indeed Emma's. The faint sound pf Regina talking shook the Sheriff from her sudden thoughts.

"-Henry would be yours; but overall, I'd be gone and out of your way. Well, a seizure can't break me Sheriff Swan and neither. can. you." Regina snapped. Her famous regal smirk faded into a light smile as a few nurses came into the room; one beginning to undo the IVs with a snap, the other unlocking the wheels of the bed.

"Now Mayor Mills, we're just going to go do some x-rays." The first nurse, thin with a thick head of blonde hair spoke.

"Won't take more than ten minutes Sheriff Swan." The other added, curvy with long red curls pulled back in a pony tail.

* * *

Emma waved halfheartedly, watching the pained brunette left her sight. Regina rolled her eyes as the bed began to move into the hallway. The sounds of other heart machines beeping, random chatter from doctors and nurses, and people coughing and sneezing, some crying even, filled the air. The bed that carried the Mayor worked it's way into the dark x-ray room; she wouldn't admit it, but the large machine in the middle of said room frightened the Evil Queen.

"Alrighty Mayor Mills." The blonde nurse lowered the guard railing of the gurney; Regina slowly moved her legs off the mattress and stood, waving off the woman's hand that was extended towards her. She walked slowly, like a mouse, until she was in front of a large white board that only bore a little red dot. The nurse was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear it. Her head suddenly began to spin. Her stomach sick, her throat dry as a desert, her eyes heavy. "**Oh god this is what I felt in the kitchen before I passed out! I have to say something!" **But sickness and darkness slowly began to over take the Mayor. Slightly panicking that it would be her last thought, she whispered something as her eyes slowly closed and her body slumped to the floor.

"What did you say - _Madame Mayor_!" The nurse shrieked. Her cry could be heard throughout the emergency room, including the wing where the Sheriff was sitting on the smartphone playing Fruit Ninja. Dropping her phone, she began to run - ducking and weaving through the sea of patients and doctors until she finally saw her - there was Regina, still in her purple silk pajamas, unconscious on the floor. A nurse with her fingers on the Mayor's pulse point was the only person the dare approach her. But not Emma.

"Regina!" The Sheriff yelled, pushing her way into the small room, her hands already caressing Regina's warm face.

"She was just standing there and she said something really quietly. Then when I turned to confirm what she said, she was on the ground!" The nurse explained.

"What did she say?" Emma asked, her gaze never leaving Regina's face; so tender and peaceful in sleep, a strand of brown hair over her eye that Emma slowly brushed away.

But her motions, and her heart stopped, as the nurse uttered one word. The Mayor's last word before collapsing once more.

**"Emma."**

* * *

A/N This chapter was very hard for me to write, mostly cause it was Regina's POV. I'm trying to put my own feelings into how I write her while also combining it with her relationship with both Henry and Emma. I also got an anon question on Tumblr asking "How much longer until Regina goes home from the hospital?" The answer is at least 2 to 3 more chapters. But that surely won't be the end of the story ;) Thanks for reading and please please review!**  
**


	5. Consumed with a Fragile Darkness

Emma.

_ Emma._

**_Emma._**

Regina had said her name. Not even "Sheriff Swan" or even "Ms. Swan" like she did when she first came to the small Maine Town. Not five minute after accusing the Sheriff of wishing death upon her, Regina had said her name in a moment of intense weakness. Even though she was trying to wake up the Mayor, Emma couldn't help but smile. Not a minute later, Regina snapped awake from her spell. A soft groan leaving her lips as her eyelashes fluttered; adjusting to the bright light.

"Regina? Regina can you hear me?" Emma questioned, her hand flush against Regina's forehead.

The brunette swatted the woman's hand away forcefully and glared. "Yes, I can Sheriff Swan," she sneered. "Now, please, stop manhandling me."

Emma tried to hide her hurt expression. She slowly rose on shaky legs and moved out of the way, so now the nurses and Dr. Whale could help Regina sat up. Her arms hugged her torso; her lip quivering watching the brunette struggle to get back to the gurney. She hated herself for loving Regina. The Mayor treated her like dirt; not even dirt! Worse than dirt! How could she feel even the slightest sympathy for her? Deep down, past the romantic feelings, Emma did love Regina for one thing; that she gave Henry the family she herself never had. It may be broken (due to the whole "Operation Cobra" thing) but it was a warm home, with bright Christmases, family game nights, and bed time stories with hot chocolate; don't forget the cinnamon.

Emma had been so consumed in her surprisingly deep thoughts, she was surprised to look up to see them already Regina back to her room; apparently already done with the x-rays. The Mayor looked so exhausted._ How long had it been since she slept or ate?_ She questioned to herself. Back in the private room, the nurses connected Regina back to the multiple IVs and monitors. The young Sheriff leaned against the door frame watching. Brown eyes connected with hers; dark and cold, until one beautiful moment. The second the nurses turned away, the dark demeanor, even for a moment, melted away; the smallest of smiles graced still bleeding lips, her chocolate brown eyes full of pain, even fright. But as quickly as it came, it faded away the minute the nurses began to speak to the Mayor again.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need a few minutes along with Madame Mayor. Sheriff work." The blonde said softly, ignoring the death stare from Regina. The nurses complied and quickly left, closing the door behind them.

"So, Sheriff Swan, what must you ask me at such a moment?" Regina said drowsily. Her body cold from the fluid pushing through her IVs.

"You know exactly what." The blonde teased. "You ..." Her voice trailed off. _Say it! "You like me." It's three little words Emma; it's not that hard!_

Regina's menacing look made her stutter once more before finally saying "You will probably be here for a few more hours. Dr. Whale says you need at least three to four bags of that ... fluid stuff."_ You chicken.  
_

"I understand your concern Sheriff Swan, but I'm fine. Go back to your ... whatever the hell you do all day. Most likely eating bear claws and shooting darts."_  
_

_Fuck, does this woman have hidden cameras or something? Most likely. _"I'm going to run to Granny's and get you some lunch. I can pretty much guess you don't want hospital food." Emma lifted her leather jacket off the seat and slipping it over her shoulders. She watched Regina's gaze fall to her lap slowly; her breath hitching almost in sadness, maybe in exhaustion.

"I can take care of myself Sheriff Swan." Regina said lightly. Her gaze fixed upon the IV in her hand; watching every bead of liquid flow into her blood stream. Without another word, she lifted her head to see Emma leaving the room, now broken cell phone in hand with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. _"Bye Emma."_ she whispered to no one, sitting alone and cold in her hospital bed.

* * *

A/N Next chapter will feature a lot of Emma outside the hospital; people asking about Regina's condition and Emma realizing something very important lol. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Salad With A Side of French Fries

Emma shrugged on her leather jacket sadly, hating herself for leaving the hospital while Regina was still there. She could cry alone from the fact she had to wake up Regina not once, but twice from passing out. Yes the woman hated her guts. Yes the brunette didn't know the blonde truly loved her. But that didn't stop the young Sheriff from protecting what she cared about.

Stepping out into the crisp Maine air, she sighed, figuring out where she should start on her mental list. Running to Regina's home and getting some clothes for when she leaves, or to go to Granny's and get some coffee and a salad (knowing the Mayor, she probably wouldn't enjoy crap hospital food and watered down coffee.) Maybe she could ask Henry what kind of - "OH SHIT." The curse words left Emma's lips louder than she had intended, gaining a concerned glance from the various townspeople around her.

She had completely forgotten Henry. She had been so concerned with making sure Regina was okay that she totally had let their ... her ... Regina's son slip her mind. Was he still at home sleeping away in his bed? Or had he gotten up and gone to school without Regina's help? School. That's probably where he was. He's 10. He can handle himself. "Oh my god." Emma whispered, ripping her cell phone from her pocket and instantly dialing Mary Margaret. How could she forget her beautiful boy? How had Regina not even mentioned him once? Did she just know somehow that the son she raised so well had gotten out of bed, make a sandwich with an apple for his TRON lunchbox, and walked to the bus stop himself; all without wanting to wake his obviously sick mother? Leaning against a light pole, Emma waited ring after ring, praying her roommate would answer and put her mind at ease.

_"Hello?" _The young, sweet voice came from the other end; music to her ears, which would be long forgotten and replaced with the confirmation that her son was safe.

"Is Henry in class?"

_"W-What?"_

"Is Henry in class today? Please, Mary Margaret, I need to know!"

_"Yes, he is. They're in silent reading at the moment; I'm in the hall."_

Emma let out an audible gasp of relief. "Thank god."

_"Emma what's going on?"_

"Regina had a seizure this morning and I had to take her to the hospital."

_"Oh my god!"_

"I'm on my way to Granny's to grab her some lunch when I remembered Henry. Please ... don't tell him though. Regina would kill me and I'd rather her or I tell him."

_"Is she going to be okay?"_

"Yeah, she's still her same old bitchy self." The hesitation of referring to Regina as a bitch slipped from Emma's lips. Her beloved roommate had no knowledge of her sexuality, let alone that her heart belonged to a certain brown eyed Mayor. At the moment, Emma was determined to keep it that way. So she kept up the assumption that the duo hated each other - when in truth, it was one sided.

_"That's good at least. I promise I won't say anything. You'll be picking him up from school I assume?"_

"Yeah, Regina's going to be on bed rest for a while and even after that I don't - I mean the doctor doesn't want her driving."

_"I'm so sorry you're having to deal with all of this."_

"It's not a big deal. I've ... never seen her so scared. She wasn't Madame Mayor, hiding behind an image, she was ... real. A genuine human being; afraid of what would happen. I've -"

_"Emma. You're rambling."_

"Right ... right." Emma mentally cursed herself for letting her own psycho babble escape to anywhere but her own mind.

"Look, I just wanted to check if he was safe and not alone. Thanks. I'll pick him up later and then I'll see you at the apartment."

_"Alright. Bye."_

Emma tapped the red end button, tearing her gaze away from the brick wall she had been staring at the entire conversation. Henry was, thankfully, safe at school, while his mother lie in a hospital bed. Emma, and most likely, Regina were thankful the incident occured when he was not home. That he didn't have to watch his mother shake on the floor for 15 seconds. 15 long seconds. Thankful that Emma had been the one to call 911 and not their 10 year old son. Emma was not a religious woman, but on that day ... she thanked god.

* * *

Walking down the street. she finally made her way into Granny's diner. The same regulars in their same spots; drinking the same coffee and eating the same sandwiches. Her boots made light thumping noises against the tile. "Hey Rubes." She said in a somber tone, truly run down emotionally from the events of the morning. "Hey Emma. You okay?" The beautiful waitress replied, leaning on her elbows against the marble counter. "Not exactly. Regina's in the hospital. I came by to grab her some lunch." The Sheriff confessed in a hush manner. The blood seemed to drain from Ruby's face, standing up straight once more. "Is she okay? H-How can I help?" She questioned instantly. "Yeah she's fine. I just need whatever she usually gets when she comes in." Emma took a seat at the counter, slipping the red coat off her shoulders. Her eyes connected with Ruby's. Although no words had been, ever, said, Ruby could see the sadness behind the green orbs. How it pained Emma for the stick-in-the-mud Mayor to, apparently, be ill. "On it."

Ruby walked from the counter into the back of the diner, hidden by a wall, a window where food would be given from the cooks, and one swing door. Emma mindlessly ran her fingertips along the hem of her jeans; stitch after stitch, she casually felt the small bump of yellow thread. Just longing to do anything but panic about Regina. "Ms. Swan?" The husky voice interrupted her thoughts. The woman lifted her head to see Mr. Gold standing before her. "If I heard correctly, our dear Mayor is in the hospital, did I not?" The man questioned, leaning onto his cane. That fucking cane. "Yeah, but she'll be fine. _Not that you care_." The last four words left her lips in a brisk whisper. She knew that Gold would take advantage of any of Regina's weaknesses; having a seizure and about to be bed ridden being one of them. "Oh I do care. I care deeply about anything regarding the health of Ms. Mills. What might be the cause of her stay?" Emma rolled her eyes and for the first time since he entered the diner, she lifted her gaze to look at him again. "Bad case of the flu."

Mr. Gold smiled his famous smile and politely nodded to the woman; just as he turned to leave, he stopped: "Be sure to give my best to her." _Creepy much dude? _As Gold left, Ruby thankfully returned with a white bag along with a plastic cup. "Caesar salad with a small side of fries for Regina and a grilled cheese with a large side of fries for you. Also a coffee with vanilla creamer for the Mayor. On me." The waitress said, happily handing over the items to Emma, who beamed. "Thanks Rubes. Means a lot to me." The Sheriff quickly replaced her coat on her shoulders, grabbing the food before rushing to leave the diner, to get back to Regina.

"No problem!" Ruby yelled after her. _"Have fun with your love."_ It was no secret to Ruby; Emma was gay, Regina was gay, and even though she could't attest for the Mayor, the Sheriff had the hots for the brunette - big time.

* * *

A/N: Big chapter! Please review - it's like crack to me and no review goes unappreciated! I love hearing comments, ideas, and sometimes just plain fangirling! Sorry for the lack of Regina this chapter. The next one is mostly Regina; thoughts in the hospital regarding who she is, her injury, her son, and how horrible would I be *not* to include lunch with Storybrooke's favorite Sheriff? ;)


	7. Hush Child, The Darkness Will Rise

Emma carried the bags of food into the hospital, effectively hiding it from staff members with peering eyes. She went into Regina's room, and to her surprise, found the Mayor fast asleep; sitting up with the bed tilted slightly back, her brunette locks that had grown out in the past few weeks all over her face; possibly from tossing and turning?

The Sheriff sat the bags onto the table slowly. Being quiet not to wake her, but at the same time just watching her. The woman looked so peaceful in sleep and maybe even happy. Maybe sleeping was her only escape. Reality wasn't probably the best for Regina, Henry lashing out all the time and the town treating her like she was the plague. Maybe sleep was the only time Regina didn't have to worry about being strong, or not having to cry, or anything really. But what would later break Emma's heart would be to find out her suspicions were actually quite true. Unknown to the public, Regina slept a lot. She would come home from work, eating dinner and maybe read a magazine, then sleep. Just sleep until the day would restart in the morning. It was her freedom in a cursed town where everyone hated her.

Emma stood next to the bed. She lifted her hand and carefully brushed a strand of hair out of Regina's face. The Mayor didn't even move. Watching her, looking for any sign of pain within her. She felt a sense of responsibility for her since she was the one who witnessed Regina fall and shake on the floor, waking up in a tear-filled panic.

"You know ... I maybe seem like I'm on Henry's side with all of this, but I'm not." She whispered breathlessly. "I'm just trying to be a friend to him. I don't believe you're evil or a bad mom or any of that. I'm ... I'm just trying. I promise. I'm sorry for hitting you after that whole thing with Graham and accusing you for shit ... _stuff. _It's just that ..." _Love impairs your judgement. _That was the rest of Emma's sentence.

Tearing her gaze away from the woman, she looked at Regina's briefcase now on the table; along with a laptop and some papers. Of course she would have had someone bring work. Emma shook her head, chuckling and walking around the bed to close the leather bound case.

"Leave it open, I'm still working."

A loud gasp left Emma's lips. Spinning around she glanced upon the Mayor; sitting upright in the hospital bed, the top buttons of her shirt undone to make room for a heart monitor of some sort.

"You're awake."

"I just woke up."

"Y-you ... didn't hear me talking earlier?"

"Talking about what Sheriff Swan?" Regina questioned, leaning her head to the side ever so slightly.

Swallowing her pride and thanking a higher power, Emma shook her head. "Nothing. I uh. I brought you lunch." She said changing the subject.

"I see that."

"I just asked Ruby to prepare what you usually get." She mumbled, pulling out one of the foam containers and setting it in front of the Mayor.

"Ms. Swan, where is my son?"

"He's at school. Mary Margaret is going to keep him afterwards just in case it falls at the same time of your release."

_"Great, Snow White is filling my son's head with even more lies."_ Regina thought with an eye roll.

"Look, Ms. Swan, you don't have to stay anymore. You've done your civil duty. You're free."

Emma's actions halted as the smooth words rolled of Regina's lips. "W-what?" She stuttered. "You think I'm doing this because I'm Sheriff?"

"But of course." Regina said with a smirk. "Why else would you be so ... kind to the _evil_ woman corrupting the son you gave away?"

Emma let out a shaky breath. Setting her own food back into the bag, she lifted her hand to her hair and ran her fingers through long, blonde, tangled locks.

"It's because ..." _I love you._ "I just want to make sure you're okay. I had a friend in foster care who would have seizures and she was always kind of out of it for a few days after." The confession about her friend wasn't a lie, but just a simple cover up for the three words she desperately wanted to say out-loud. She hated it. She hated loving Regina. Why did she have to fall in love with such a pain in the ass? But then again, she was her pain in the ass and that's all that mattered. Right? Right.

"I am perfectly fine Ms. Swan. Now go do something worth your time."

_Was that ... a jab at herself? That she isn't worth it?_

Emma rubbed her face; shaking her head before ripping the bag of her food off the table. "I'll have the hospital call me when you're about to be released so I can get you home." She said, her voice on the verge of breaking. Another thing she hated was not being able to fight back. Usually if anyone spoke to her like how the Mayor spoke, she'd have her fist implanted in their cheek within a matter of seconds. But not Regina. She knew it wasn't her true self. It was a defense mechanism. Right? ... Maybe?

"Goodbye Ms. Swan." Regina quipped as the Sheriff peeled out of the room.

"Bye Emma." She whispered, watching the beautiful blonde leave before opening the small container and beginning to eat for the first time in almost two days.

* * *

_15 MINUTES EARLIER_

Regina had spent the remaining hour typing up reports. Just because she was in the hospital didn't mean she couldn't type. But she found her train of thought shifting dramatically out of context. It kept fading back to the kiss.

The kiss.

The kiss on the cold kitchen floor.

The kiss with hands tangled in dark brunette locks and blonde curls.

The kiss with the Sheriff.

Regina leaned her elbows onto the table and laid her face upon her hands. She hated thinking so much of Ms. Swan. The kiss only made it worse. The past few weeks with the blonde in Storybrooke, even though she'd never say it, had prompted some of the biggest smiles she had ever felt. Some of the heaviest tears she had ever shed. And let's not forget ... the most love filled kiss that had ever graced her lips of course.

But she wasn't gay.

Was she?

No.

She loved Daniel.

She couldn't be gay.

But she never truly had been with a man after Daniel; the same affection anyway. The nights with Graham and the Huntsman were only for power. They weren't for sexual pleasure, they were for control, to seem in control, to keep her sane.

Regina Mills had never been so confused.

She loved Emma Swan with all of her heart, but she couldn't. She was raised to believe the "queer" people were wrong; that they were damned with souls of darkness and hate. But then why did loving Emma or just women in general make her so happy? Feel so ... herself?

She had questioned and questioned for years. She hoped coming to this new realm would put an end to a struggle, but no! With this realm came Emma! The Savior no less! The daughter of the woman she had swore her life to hate. But yet she couldn't get the green eyed Sheriff from her mind. Slamming her laptop shut, she slowly shifted in bed; laying it on the table with her other work.

She looked up into the mirror. She raised her fingertips to the cut on her lip. She glanced at the black, dark circles under her eyes from the restless night she had spent tossing and turning. Of all the things to happen to her, a seizure was the one to break her. Magic attacks, getting cut from a sword, getting thrown from her horse, and even the endless years of Cora's abuse. But no. A seizure was the one to make the now Mayor contemplate whether life was worth living anymore. If a life in the shadows of who she was, a gay woman, a gay Queen, was worth it. This curse wasn't her happy ending. It never was and it would never be. Magic came with a price and having a heart full of love was the one Regina was subjected to pay.

Catching a glance down the hallway, she saw Emma coming down the hallway; bags in hand as she looked to the side at something. Regina quickly pulled the cover's up to her waist, leaning her head back, and closing her eyes, mimicking a deep sleep as she would during her marriage to Leopold, for the nights she truly couldn't handle his fists upon her face.

The sound of footsteps echoed into the room. The sound of a bag laying upon a table. She could sense Emma's body next to her and the woman's eyes upon her.

"You know ... I maybe seem like I'm on Henry's side with all of this, but I'm not ..."

* * *

A few hours later, Emma mindlessly played _Minecraft_ on her phone, waiting outside Henry's school. When suddenly a small_ tap, tap, tap_ shook her from building a castle. She looked up to see the young brown haired boy, a smile across his face as he opened the door to the backseat. "Hey Emma!" He said happily. _  
_

"Hey kid." She said with a sad smile. She hated being the one to tell him about Regina's accident, but she wanted him to understand the importance of it; knowing Regina she would either assure him it was truly nothing or not even tell him at all.

"Why are you picking me up?" He questioned.

"Uh Henry we gotta talk."

"What?"

"Your mom's in the hospital."

Silence.

"Henry?"

"For what?"

His voice broke slightly. Emma had just begun driving as she told him, so she was unable to look at him, but she knew he was crying. She parked in front of the Mayor's house. Emma turned and looked at her panic stricken son

"She had a seizure."

"What's a seizure?"  
"There are many different kinds, but the one your mom had is called a febrile seizure. It from having a very high fever."

"Oh."  
The car began excruciatingly silent. Emma didn't speak. Henry sat and thought. After a few minutes, he finally said:

"Is she home yet?"

Emma turned off the car, slipping her phone into her coat pocket. "Not yet." She opened the car door, slamming it behind her as Henry followed. "I'm going to get you settled here and then go see if she can be released yet." The Sheriff turned her back to the door, squatting down to see eye-to-eye with the boy.

"Henry, listen. You're going to need to behave the next couple weeks. No sneaking out, no 'Operation Cobra' talk, you listen to her fully. We can't risk you pulling some stunt while she's sick, shooting up her heart rate, and sending her back to the ER. Am I understood?"

The boy nodded. "I understand. But ... why are you helping her? She's the Evil Queen."

"_Henry_ ..." Emma whined.

"I'm just curious!"

"Yeah the same curiosity that almost got you killed in a mine!" It was the first time Emma had really been stern with Henry. She always wanted to branch out from the mother role, not wanting to be another "Regina" to him; she wanted him to feel comfortable talking about things with her. The more he trusted her, the more she could help him. "Look kid, Evil Queen or not, _your_ mother just had a seizure. You need to behave."

"Emma ..." Henry said, looking past the Sheriff.

"No Henry I'm serious!"

"But Emma!"

**"Hello Sheriff Swan."**

Emma spun on her heel to seen none other than the Mayor. Dressed in a black pantsuit and a red shirt, she smiled regally. "Thank you for picking up Henry from school. I hated having to bother you, but I simply couldn't leave my meeting." The brunette smiled, laying her hand against Henry's back. "Come on honey." She soothed. She turned and began towards the house. Henry glanced up at Emma, then bounded the stairs and into the mansion.

"Un - _fucking_ - believable!" Emma swore loudly.

* * *

**A/N** Biggest chapter yet! Over 2,000 words. I hope this makes up for late updates. Thank you all for supporting me during my musical. I hate updating late and leaving huge cliffhangers, so this is for all of you guys :)

_Wizard of Oz_ is over and now _Robin Hood_ starts! I do have a bigger role in this production so I have to work 1,000x harder in rehearsals, BUT the show doesn't start until May. I'm going to start taking 30 minutes a day to sit and write so hopefully I can start updating quicker and better! Thank you all for reading and PLEASE review! 3


	8. A Problem She Can't See

**"Writers keep writing what they write**

**Somewhere another pretty vein just died**

**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**

**That you're the antidote to everything except for me**

**A constellation of tears on your lashes**

**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**

**In the end everything collides**

**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see"**

_"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" ~ Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Regina turned quickly around at Emma's blunt swear. Their eyes connected, heels clicking on concrete as the Mayor walked up to the Sheriff.

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned breathlessly.

"You're a fucking liar Mayor Mills." Emma hissed, her words burning with disdain at Regina's formal title, but she'd be damned now to call her anything else. That's all Regina was now. She knew a beautiful, caring woman was under the shell of a Mayor that stood before; but it seemed that no matter how many attempts to relate, words of both hate and love, a fist fight, chainsaw to an apple tree, and even now a seizure, Emma could never break down Regina's castle walls.

"I can't believe after what you went through today, you still believe keeping this kind of stuff should be kept from your son! He's ten, not two. He can handle it!"

"Ms. Swan, that is not your desc-"

"Bullshit it's not!"

"I would appreciate it if you kept the swearing to a minimum when Henry could be in ear shot." Regina crossed her arms against her chest. Her face was pale, her feet positioned in a way to comfortably stand for a long period of time; a trait Emma would see in the orphanage with kids that had just been brought in from abusive situations; when you're suffering silently in pain, but want to hide behind a smile and a proper stance. Just another sign that Regina was sicker than she made herself out to be.

"How the hell did they let you out of the hospital?" Emma questioned finally, ignoring Regina's language request.

"They finished the IVs and I was free to go. I'm a grown woman, Sheriff Swan, I'm more than capable of signing my name on a release form." The brunette retaliated.

"Yeah, but you're sure as hell not capable of driving home! This morning you could barely speak and walk Regina. What would have happened if you relapsed and had another seizure on the road? You could have killed yourself or even another person!" The Mayor fell silent, her hands digging into her arms. Trying to keep calm. Emma saw her bottle lip suck in slowly, her jaw clenching. Biting her lip. Finally with a heavy sigh, the woman lifted her hand to run it through her hair, keeping the other arm against her chest. Keeping her wall up. God, how the hell can she stay so strong after all this shit?

"Ms. Swan, I am fine. I got home with my belongings, I sorted paperwork, and I even started dinner for myself and my son. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. You are no longer needed. You duty ended when the ambulance pulled into the Emergency Room. Go home." Regina's words were sharp and full if tact; as if she had taken that silent time to compose just the right words to make Emma's blood boil, but also turn cold.

The Mayor began to turn back to the home, when Emma said: "He already knows."

She stopped instantly. She spun slowly back to look at the Sheriff. A mixture of anger and fear across her face. The brunette approached quietly until her face was only a few inches away. "You ..." she whispered. **_"Told him?!"_** Her voice breaking slightly, she looked as if she could cry on the spot.

"No, I didn't tell him." Emma lied. "But someone will. There were _plenty_ of people at your home this morning when that ambulance took you away; lots of people and _camera crews_ outside the hospital watching. I wouldn't be surprised if Henry was inside watching his mother be wheeled into the emergency room right now!" Emma hated herself for it, but she could have laughed at the way Regina instantly whipped her head back to the home as if she would run inside and check. But when that stone cold gaze turned back to her, the blonde simply crossed her arms against her chest.

"You can't keep shit like this from him. If you relapse, you could endanger him, like if you're driving or cooking even. Trust me, being a child and seeing someone have a seizure, especially someone you love, is traumatizing. Don't let him be the one to find you on the kitchen floor unconscious." Emma soothed, putting her hands into her jean pockets before shakily turning away.

She began walking to her car, Regina's eyes still on her as she retreated away from the battle of words they had spawn. She knew the Mayor was fuming, she knew she was probably still scared from this events of the morning. Hell Regina still had the cold that caused all of this. But the Sheriff at least hoped she could leave an inkling with the Mayor to make her think about how sometimes you just can't protect the people you love. You have to let them hurt, let them process, let them grow. You can't shield them from the pain of the world, especially the pain of those they love.

* * *

A few days passed since Regina's seizure. Not a word had been said to Henry, not from Regina or anyone for that matter. The boy was very cautious around his mom. He didn't want to upset her so badly she got dangerously sick again; he obeyed her rules, didn't yell or mention anything about operation Cobra. He just wanted her to be okay, Evil Queen or not. Regina was thankfully recovering well. She kept up her daily schedule, waking up and getting Henry ready for school, working, coming home, and starting over again the next day. A few times she felt light headed she kept balance against something. Ignoring urges to throw up or pushing through a headache in an attempt to not frighten her son.

She hadn't seen or spoken the Emma since she left the Mayoral mansion, only after yelling and scolding the brunette of course. The woman didn't understand. She didn't know what the Mayor was going through or why she wanted to desperately keep the incident from Henry. Regina loved her son. She was already trying to spare him the burden of the past memories of the Enchanted Forest and all it comes with, but to have him deal with her seizure? It wasn't his responsibly. He was the child, she was the parent.

After a very long day of mind-numbing paperwork and emotionless meetings, it was finally time for the Mayor to go home. Considering it was Friday and the fact she was still very sick, Regina decided to simply pick up dinner for her and Henry. The diner became excruciatingly quiet when the brunette piranha walked in. Regina had already been an odd aura within the town, but after her seizure and her aloof notion about it, no one dare question her about it. They knew to keep their mouths shut. If she wanted to talk about, she'd talk. But did she ever? No. After a few moments and a quite lovely death stare from the Mayor, the restaurant's usual chatter resumed as people went back to their menial conversations.

Regina didn't even have to order as she approached the counter. Ruby simply smiled, gave a slight nod, then went back to inform the chef of another order. She took a seat at the bar, mindlessly twirling her purse strap between shaking fingers; when who other than Emma walked in. Regina glanced over at her, the two connecting eyes for a second, before Emma broke to remove her coat and hang it beside a tweed blazer and a denim jacket on the rack. The Mayor lowered her gaze back to the counter, but could hear Emma's footsteps approach her. _Step. Step. Step._ "Regina?" The brunette smiled her best Mayoral smile and looked up.

"Hello Ms. Swan." She soothed.

"How have you been feeling? No spells lately?" Emma said bluntly. She unlike the majority of Storybrooke's population, wasn't afraid to question the big bad Mayor on her illness, especially when Regina was still pale as a ghost and looking like death.

"Sheriff Swan, what do you need?" Regina snipped.

"I'm just checking to see if you're okay. Pardon me for making sure the Mayor doesn't pass out during a meeting or what not." Emma's voice was getting a little too loud for Regina's liking, so she decided to end it; she took out a few dollar bills, trading them with Ruby for a white plastic bag, then vice gripped the Sheriff's arm, dragging her outside. The two stood off in a corner of the garden patio.

"Stop it." Regina hissed, her lip quivering as she crossed her arms.

"Stop what?"

"You know damn well what! Stop trying to act like the hero Sheriff that saved the lowly Mayor! You did no such thing! You were in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Actually Regina ... I've believed this past few days I was in the _right_ place at the_ extremely_ right time. Also, I don't care if you or even other people believe that I was trying to be a hero that day. Because I know that I'd rather have people saying shit about me, than have you alone on that kitchen floor, confused and panicked after that damn seizure! I can't even ..."

Her words drowned out as Regina began to shake during the Sheriff's speech; first due to the intense words Emma were saying, but also to her head spinning, just as it did that morning in the kitchen and later in the x-ray room. She unconsciously reached out and held the trellis next to her.

"... you're so fucking stubborn, that you can't even see that you're ... Regina?" Emma said quietly, slowly coming down from her anger high. A part of her wanted to reach out and hold the Mayor just in case, but she knew she'd most likely receive a palm across the face.

Regina slowly opened her hand, as if she was losing strength, dropping her purse and the plastic bag onto the concrete. She just stood for a moment, dazed and confused, shifting her gaze over her right shoulder slightly, before moving it back to the Sheriff. Her body feeling heavy, her fingernails practically clawing at the wood she clung to. After what seemed like years, Regina took a very heavy breath and looked back at Emma, eyes connecting once more. "Ms. Swan, what do you need?"

"Regina you already asked me that."

"I-I did?" The voice Regina possessed with those two words broke Emma's heart. Regina sounded like a lost child in a busy crowd, looking for their parent or guardian. Frankly after the show Regina had put on the past few days, she was surprised the Mayor could even make such a weak sound.

"Yes Regina, in Granny's. I then said I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Emma said almost lovingly.

Regina shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Of course you did Sheriff." She said quietly. "Now, I must be going." She bent down for a moment to collect the things she had dropped, including the contents of her purse which had spilled out.

Before Emma could even react, Regina was already peeling out of the garden and around the corner. She let out a sigh. Glancing to her feet as she usually did in those intense moments, her eyebrows peeked at a small object in front of her. She squatted, extending her hand towards it, and bringing the letter into reading view. The envelope was crisp white with no return address, only a heart stamp and Regina's address. The top of the letter was cut open, Emma peeking in to see a folded piece of paper. Curiosity getting the best of her, she pulled it out and began to read:

* * *

_Ms. Regina Mills_

_108 Mifflin Street_

_Storybrooke Maine, 24601_

_Dear Ms. Mills,_

_Thank you for calling and letting us know about your second seizure. We do wish you would have came in for possible treatment, but we respect your decision._

_As we discussed during your first hospital stay is that febrile seizures can be uncommon in adults that don't have a certain type of genetic disease or injury that causes them. So we must request that due to the fact you have neither, confirmed by tests taken, that you come in for IV antibiotic therapy and treatment to maintain and control your seizures for the time being._

_We recommend this to kept your illness from getting worse and to also limit the window for getting much larger health complications due to these types of seizures and the injuries they may cause (I.E: Concussions from hitting your head, a car crash even if seizure occurs while driving, etc.) Please contact my office ASAP to set up an appointment._

_Also, at this time, we ask you to refrain from driving, partaking in any large community events, and to try and reduce daily stress._

_Dr. Victor Whale, MD._

* * *

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Emma said out loud, gaining a few looks from people passing by. With the letter clutched in her hand, she finally rushed from her spot being the trellis, looking around for the raven haired Mayor. Finally, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the Mayor's Mercedes Benz pulling out of the parking lot and making it's way down Main Street.

"Oh this bitch." Emma said through gritted teeth, ripping her own keys from her pocket and running to the squad car. She started it as quickly as possible, rushing down the road after the Mayor. She turned on only the flashing lights as she pulled behind Regina. The Mayor thankfully complied, pulling off to the side just in front of the Animal Shelter. Emma followed suit, instantly rushing from the vehicle the minute both women were stopped.

"Problem officer?" Regina questioned, rolling her window down.

"I'm so very happy that I was there when you had your seizure."

"Oh really?"

"Yes because I now know you wouldn't have gone to the hospital. You would have brushed it off and not cared.

"What the hell are you talking about and what is the-" Regina's words faded out slowly as the Sheriff lifted the letter into view.

"You aren't supposed to be driving **_and_** you lied to me!"

* * *

**A/N** Don't hate me for evil cliffhanger and for updating late! I had written an update a few week ago, but hated it. I must have re-written this chapter a dozen times. I already know what I wish to happen in the next chapter, so I should be able to get it up within a week or two. Please don't be mad at me! Please review; they truly do make my day! Also for the 100th reviewer I will write a one shot; any OUAT canon/non-canon pairing, any style (except for smut because my parents would kill me), and any plot.

Thank for reading!


	9. For At Least Until Tomorrow

Regina swallowed softly and laid her hands into her lap. "You read my mail?" She questioned quietly.

"Yeah," Emma stated frankly. "I did. Now, get out of the car."

The Mayor lifted an eyebrow curiously at the Mayor. "Oh what grounds?" She thought Emma's head would explode from how red the blonde's face got with what seems to be anger. Regina surely wasn't going down without a fight.

"I have a letter in my hand that states you're not allowed to be driving! As Sheriff, I then have the right to pull you over and have you exit the vehicle."

"Oh yes, but what if the letter wasn't theirs?! Someone else's mail that they opened without permission, which if I'm right is illegal!" Regina said louder than she intended, her nails digging into the leather of the steering wheel. "Fruit of the poisonous tree, isn't it, Ms. Swan?"

_Damn it._

Regina had a point. She did open the letter without permission. The Mayor especially wouldn't have dropped such a personal letter on purpose. But still. It just showed how far Regina would go to hide her condition. Hiding the first seizure from Henry, hiding the second seizure from everyone, and not even considering going to the hospital; just calling them to inform them of what happened. At least she did that.

"Look," Emma said softly, handing the letter to the Mayor who promptly snatched it back with a leather gloved hand. "Titles aside, I just want to help."

Regina scoffed and laid the letter on-top of her purse which was laid on the passenger seat. "Well, you're not. Quite frankly, I wish you'd just leave me alone. As I said, I'm a grown woman. You cannot judge or condemn me for choosing not to go to the hospital or even to not tell my son. You are the sheriff; not my mother or spouse or anyone to me for that matter and even if you were, it's not your decision in anyway! I don't. need. you Ms. Swan! Remember your place!"

The woman's hand started to move towards the ignition. But Emma was faster. Her own hand shot out quickly, grabbing Regina's wrist, then snaking her other hand to removed the keys. "Emma!" Regina screamed unconsciously, her breathing starting to waver as the simple, but forceful, action of the blonde grabbing her wrist brought up some rather less-than-happy moments with Leopold.

"Now listen up Madame Mayor." Emma snarled, letting go of Regina's wrist but keeping the keys firmly in her palm. "You're sick! Whether you like it or not, something is wrong. You've had two seizures, you're pale as a damn ghost, you get confused and tired all the time, something is up Regina! Now if you won't do anything about it, I will! My place is making sure that you get over whatever you've got instead of you basically committing suicide by sitting around and doing nothing about it!" Her tone was firm and laced with concern, but even in the heat of the anger, Emma still minded how she worded everything; as to not frighten the Mayor. Regina could protest all she wanted; behind that iron mask, there was a woman terrified of those seizures and whatever was causing them. "Now you're going to get out of the car, slowly walk around to the passenger side, and let me drive you home. Then when we get there, you're going straight up to bed. No worrying about Henry or dinner or work or whatever! Until you're over this, you're staying in bed except for the bathroom and when we go to your IV therapy; and yes you're doing that! I'm calling the hospital tonight. Do you understand?!"

Regina's gaze stayed locked upon a little tiny clock on her dashboard. Taking slow breathes, she tried desperately to sooth her anger ... and the fact that she was shocked. Mostly by the Sheriff's brashness and sense of authority, but also that she cared enough to do so. She wasn't commanding Regina to do anything. She wanted to help. Help her family, help her get better, etc. It was surprising to say the least. Not that it was Emma who offered the help, but that someone was brave enough to get over and see through "Madame Mayor" to offer help without fear of getting slapped or even fired. Without uttering a word, Regina unlocked the Benz, throwing the door open quickly. Emma jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit. She watched the Mayor skillfully avoid her gaze, walking slowly, limping even, to the other side of the beautiful car; Regina's hand moving gliding against the dark blue vehicle for support, until she got back into the warm leather interior.

Emma let out a sigh of relief as Regina complied to her help instead of getting a hand across the face like she partially expected. Regina of course never being one to comply with anything Emma suggest or, as she just did, command per say. The blonde joined the woman in the car, slipping into the driver's seat. Her hand moved up to start the car, but her eyes shifted to the side to look at Regina. The woman with her head against the car window, eyes closed as her chest moved up and down slowly, maybe even a little shaky as if it was hard to do so. Emma thought at this point Regina truly didn't care; for god knows how long she'd be stuck in bed, with a woman it seemed she hated, doing all the things that she wanted to do herself. If anyone in the world had OCD, it was Regina Mills.

* * *

Even though it was a short ride, it was painfully silent. Regina had fallen fast asleep against the car window and Emma simply drove. She didn't dare wake her. It seemed it had been a while since Regina really slept, so she wasn't about to make it worse by waking her up. Hopefully the brunette would sleep through the rest of the evening and maybe even the night. If they had been in Emma's car, Regina would have a bump on her head from where it rested on the glass; the old VW bug notorious for sudden jerks and jumps, but not the Mayor's car. It was silent and smooth.

The blonde pulled in front of the mansion. She left the bags and the sleeping Mayor in the car, but took the keys; sprinting up the sidewalk to unlock the front door. Before Emma could even attempt to find the right key, the door opened and Henry stepped out onto the porch. "Emma!" He said with a large smile, hugging his birth mother. "What are you doing here? Where's my mom?" His eyes darted from the keys in Emma's hand to Regina's Benz.

"Regina's asleep in the car. I wanted to get the door open first before I brought her in." Emma answered.

"Is she okay?"

"For the most part. I'll explain once I get her inside. Do me a favor; go upstairs, get her bedroom door open, and pull back the covers. I'll bring her straight up to bed."

"Okay!"

Just as Henry made a mad dash for the stairs, Emma turned back and made her own little sprint to the car to retrieve the brunette. Very carefully, she cracked open the passenger door, reaching her hand in to steady the sleeping Mayor. She then fully opened the door, moving to undo the pesky seat-belt, and sweep the woman into her arms. Regina's head finding her shoulder even though she was still in a deep coma like sleep. Emma was very strong, but even with that aside, the petite brunette was easy to carry. Weightless in the Sheriff's arms. Emma went into the home, not even closing the door, and instantly began to follow the route Henry had taken upstairs. The blonde would look down ever once and a while at the sleeping beauty in her arms, smiling to herself at how when Regina truly let go of control, she was actually quite cute; especially in sleep, so peaceful, just like when she was in the hospital a few days prior.

Down the hallway Emma went and when she went into Regina's bedroom, Henry was just finishing his task. "All done." He whispered, fluffing a pillow and laying it back in it's place. "I also closed the blinds so the sun wouldn't bother her."

"Good job." Emma whispered, laying down the woman onto the middle of the queen (of course) sized bed.

"Why will she sleep in her suit?" Henry questioned.

"You seriously want me to attempt and change her?" Emma sassed, rolling her eyes as she pulled the covers over Regina. The Sheriff sighed and turned towards the dresser, moving to take the iPod off the docking station; scrolling through the albums. "God, so much Broadway." Emma said under her breathe, actually surprised that the Mayor's choice of music wasn't limited to classical junk (as she called it.)

"She used to sing _Castle on a Cloud_ as a lullaby when I was a baby." Henry admitted with a warm smile. It seemed that since Regina became sick Henry had calmed down about the whole "Operation Cobra" thing, finally seeing Regina as his mother instead of the evil queen for the first time since he got the book.

Emma hid a small "Awwwh" at her son's confession. Finally, she just picked a random song; "I'll Never Fall in Love Again" from Promises, Promises.

_"What do you get when you fall in love? A guy with a pen to burst your bubble._

_That's what you get for all your trouble; I'll never fall in love again._

_I'll never fall in love again."_

Emma motioned for Henry to leave, noticing he was still staring at his sleeping mother. He hesitated for a moment, finally kissing her forehead, and following his birth mother out of the dark room. Emma closed the door quietly and carefully as to not wake Regina of course. But when she turned back to Henry, she noticed tears in his eyes. "Emma, is she going to die?" He whispered brokenly.

She had never seen him cry, especially over Regina, for just a few months back he was calling her "evil" and refusing almost to return to Storybrooke and her. Now he was kissing her on the forehead and crying over whatever the hell she has.

"She's not going to die Henry." Emma quietly said, pulling him into a hug. _"I promise."_

* * *

_A/N_ Not much happened this chapter, but the next one will! I just needed a filler chapter to set things up with Emma/Regina and Regina/Henry. Lots of emotional talks next chapter, confessions, and some scares to our little Swan-Mills family ;) Thanks for reading and please review!_  
_

ALSO GUYS! Next Sunday (the 12th) is the last day of my show "Robin Hood!" After it's over, I will have so much more free time and more time to write! Yay! 3


	10. Waltz of the Broken-Hearted Souls

_**I may seem crazy**_

_**Or painfully shy**_

_**And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**_

_**If you would just look me in the eye**_

_**I feel alone here and cold here**_

_**Though I don't want to die**_

_**But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside**_

_**I do not want to be afraid**_

_**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**_

_**I'm tired of feeling so numb**_

_**Relief exists I find it when**_

_**I am cut**_

Plumb - I Am Cut

* * *

_TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter speaks of slight self harm, abuse, and talk of scars._

* * *

"Ruby, say that again and see what happens."

"Mary Margaret I'm telling the truth!"

"For one, neither The Mayor or Emma is gay. Secondly, even if they were, they wouldn't be gay with each other!"

"'Gay with each other?' Seriously?"

"You know what I mean!"

Ruby sighed and sat down across from Mary Margaret at her booth. The waitress looking around to make sure Granny, both grandmother and boss, didn't randomly come in and yell at her for socializing and not checking tables.

"You seriously haven't seen the looks those two have given each other?!" Ruby said in a hushed but strong tone. "Total eye-sex!"

Mary Margaret's jaw could have broken from how far down it dropped in shock, followed by the other woman shrugging. "You know what I mean! You haven't heard Emma talk about her; about getting her favorite food for her in the hospital, taking care of her! I saw them just an hour ago leave together and neither of them have come back!"

"That doesn't mean they're together." The teacher sighed, not even looking up from the small book she was reading.

"From how sick Regina looked and how Emma is very protective about her ... it so does." Ruby protested, crossing her arms against her chest. "Take my word for it. Emma is with her right now!"

Just as Mary Margaret opened her mouth to protest, a small ringing came from her purse; the teacher moving to open it and remove her cell phone, sighing as she saw the words "Regina Mills" light up the screen. Answering it, in an exasperated tone, she said: "Madame Mayor." But her eyebrows peaked when she was returned with a reply in a sweet tone that did not belong to the brunette.

_"Hey, no, it's Emma." _

"Emma?" Mary Margaret repeated. Ruby's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning, sitting up and waving her arms in front of her chest, mouthing: "I TOLD YOU!" repeatedly. Mary Margaret shushed her, but rolled her eyes when Ruby then quickly moved from her spot and pressed herself against the teacher to also listen to the Sheriff on the other line.

_"Yeah, Regina's really sick, so I brought her home. She's still out like a light; I'm waiting until she wakes up. Plus Henry's home and I don't want him alone." _

"Oh no." Mary Margaret said softly, Ruby pushing out her bottom lip. "She's so sweet." She whispered, gaining a slap on the arm from the short haired woman. "When will you be home?"

_"Well, that's actually what I called about."_

"Oh?" Both women said aloud.

_"Yeah, I think I need to stay with Regina at the mansion. I don't want her going up and down the stairs without help, especially with Henry here. Just until she gets better. After she's awake, I'll come back and pack some clothes but I don't know when that'll be. In the meantime, would you be willing go by the station for me? I've got my laptop along with a stack of files on my desk."_

"Are you sure this is Emma Swan? _Wanting_ to do work?" Mary Margaret teased, throwing a hand over Ruby's mouth before she could laugh?

_"Hahaha yeah, I've got nothing better to do_."

"Well, I'm at Granny's right now, but the first chance I'll get I'll go and grab it for you."

"_Thanks Mary Margaret! See you soon!"_

"Bye Emma."

"BYE EMMA!" Ruby attempted to say before Mary Margaret could hang up. The waitress crossed her arms and pouted. "You're so mean."

"You're the one trying to butt in on my conversation!"

"To make my point! Take my word for it Mary Margaret, they'll be out within a month!" Never had Ruby seen someone roll their eyes so hard.

* * *

Emma laid her phone on the kitchen counter. She had only planned to stay until Regina woke up, but was already close to eight o'clock and it didn't seem that the Mayor would be indeed waking up anytime soon. The blonde and Henry had spent the afternoon talking, playing on Henry's Wii (which Emma was very surprised Regina had even bought him,) and Emma burning water for pasta, which triggered a call to Storybrooke's best pizzeria, Luigi's.

Henry was now curled up on the couch reading something for school when Emma returned from her brief call to her roommate; plopping down on the couch next to him. "Mary Margaret's coming by with my laptop so I can get some work done." She said, crossing her legs and leaning back against the soft leather.

"Fun." Henry nodded as he replied, never looking up from his book.

"Hey." Emma soothed. "You okay?"

Henry nodded once more in reply.

"You sure?"

Another nod.

"Alrighty then." Emma sighed, running her hand through ruffled blonde curls. "So, I wanted to ask you some stuff about your mom."

Henry's eyes peered upward at his birth mother, laying his book in his lap, cocking his head to the side. "What kind of stuff?"

"You know, like, her favorite food, favorite movie, favorite candle scent! Little stuff I can do to make it easier for her; she's probably going to be on strict bed-rest for a while and I know it'll drive her crazy."

"Hmm." Henry thought for a moment. "Well, she doesn't like coffee, so don't make her any in the morning. She likes ice water or apple juice, of course."

"Got it."

"She has to have her phone on her or near her at all times. If she misses an important call or gets a text message late, she gets frustrated."

"Understandable. Anything else? Any stuff outside the house she likes to do? Walking in the park or going to the gym? When I set up her IV therapy appointment they were asking what kind of physical therapy she could do." Emma questioned, pulling her knees to her chest, truly interested in getting a look into Regina's mind; the little things that made her day brighter or something she looks forward to.

"She used to take me to the park for baseball and football, but she really loves to swim." Henry shrugged, as if it was common knowledge.

"Really?" Emma questioned, tilting her head to the side just the same was Henry did not a moment before. "I never took Regina for a hardcore athletic, but now that you've said it, I can see it."

"Yeah, when I was younger, after the pool was already closed, mom would use her skeleton key to get in at least once to twice a week once everyone was gone." The smile Henry first bore at the beginning of his statement slowly faded; hanging his head and letting his chin rest barely against his chest in what appeared to be sadness.

Emma noticed the change in her son's demeanor instantly. Something it seemed he inherited from both his birth and adoptive mothers' mannerisms. When a topic laced with sorrow or words of pure arsenic are brought to light, all three tense; lowering their heads and gaze, wallowing in their own dark memories they don't repeat or dare let fall from their lips, despite what ever pain they're feeling at that moment in time.

"So ... do you want to say what's bothering you or shall I have to tickle it out of you?"

Henry let out a small laugh and shook his head. He took a moment, wringing his wrists (another mannerism of Regina's Emma had noticed) and letting out a slow breath. "I just … I remembered why we would go alone at night." The young boy confessed, lowering his gaze away from Emma then returning it to her as quickly as it had left. "She has scars."

"Scars?" The Sheriff questioned, her eyes widening.

"Yes."

"Like, how many?"

Henry stayed quiet.

"How many scars Henry?"

"A lot …" He whispered, keeping his eye upward and away. Emma slightly turned to look where he looked, realizing he was keeping his eye on the stairs; most likely in an attempt to stop talking quickly should Regina come down. "We stopped when I was maybe six or seven after I asked her about them. She just shook her head and then never took me back to the pool. She had long raised ones on the back of her arms, down her back, and the back of her thighs, also white horizontal ones from her wrist up her forearm to the inside of her elbow. The same ones on the front of her thighs too now that I think about it. They're the reason she wears long shirts and pants all the time. S-She doesn't want people seeing them …" A tear rolled down Henry's face. He wiped it away and took another breath; Emma taking that as a sign that he still wished to talk, but couldn't bring himself too.

A lot made sense then in that moment to Emma. Why in the dead of summer, the Mayor still wore black slacks and turtlenecks, no matter how much she would seem to sweat and pant under the pounds of fabric. Why Regina rarely, if ever, liked to be touched. The look upon her face when someone even attempted to reach their hand to the woman, a look that so many kids with sweatshirts in July bore when an adult went to pull up their sleeve - including one Emma Swan as well. The blonde had stopped self harming after she meant Neal. She most likely would have relapsed too due to a broken heart, but she didn't have time to even know it was broken before she was thrown in jail; due to a lack of sharp objects and later her pregnancy with Henry of course, Emma finally stopped. To know that the woman she loved so much, whether she knew it or not, was hurt so badly by not only most likely a family member and later herself broke the rest of Emma's fragile, shattering heart.

"D-Did she ever say how she got them?" Emma said painfully after taking a moment to digest the new and heavy information.

"No. I only ever saw them at the pool and I was too little to really know, so when I asked about them, she never took me to the pool again."

"Alright. Well, don't be down about it. Whatever happened happened and is over, so she's safe now."

"She's sick."

"Henry ..."

"She is!" Henry said forcefully, standing up as also his volume level did too. "She's really sick, you said so yourself! What if some of this gives her new scars? What if she gets really sad like Jacob's mom and kills herself?!"

Emma's eyes went wide again as she stood.

"Who's Jacob?"

"A friend from school. His mom got really sad after getting sick and killed herself because there was no cure." Henry's voice wavered with anger and confusion, his hands shaking at his side.

"Henry, for your mom, there _is_ a cure."

"You don't know what she has though! What if she has cancer?!"

"Cancer doesn't cause seizures Henry, calm down." Emma knelt down so she was eye to eye with Henry, taking his hands within her own. "All the time you say I'm the Savior for this town, to break the curse, right?"

The boy opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out, so he simply nodded.

"Think of your mom being sick as a curse. I'll break it; I'll get her better. I promise. And when I make a promise, I never break it. Okay?"

Another nod.

"Okay." The Sheriff whispered. She began to pull herself into a hug, but the action was cut off by the shrill sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the large home. "Go upstairs and finish your homework okay?" The young boy complied and walked through the hallway to the stairs; Emma jogging to the door, turning the doorknob and opening to see Mary Margaret.

"Hey, here's your laptop and charger along with those files." The black haired teacher said, handing her roommate a black reusable bag.

"Thanks. Regina's still out like a light."

"How's Henry doing with all of this?"

The blonde shook her head. "Henry's really upset. He thinks Regina has cancer or something terminal to make her die."

"Well ..."

"Mary Margaret Middle Name Blanchard!" Emma snipped, crossing her arms against her chest.

"You don't know what Regina has!" Mary Margaret defended, putting her hands up in surrender. "I am just saying that you shouldn't promise she'll get better if you don't even know what she has."

"Goodbye Mary Margaret." Emma said in a singsong tone, waving her hand slowly. She already had one short-haired person putting ideas of her love's death into her head, she didn't need another. "I'll come by in the morning after I drop Henry off at school to pack a bag."

Mary Margaret chuckled and half hugged the blonde and said her goodbyes. She then began back down the driveway, but a question popped into her mind. "Emma." She said loud enough for the blonde to hear, turning back.

"Yeah?" The Sheriff replied, poking her head back out.

"Are you gay?"

Emma's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Uhhhhhh yeah."

"Oh ... okay."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Emma closed the door to the mayoral mansion and stood for a moment to think about what she had been asked, but decided she'd rather keep her sanity rather than thinking about it.

"You're a lesbian?"

* * *

A voice from behind said. When the sentence first started, Emma expected the sudden sound to be from Henry. But when that sweet, yet husky voice cut through her ears, Emma's eyes went wide.

She turned to see Regina standing behind her, a black silk robe covering her wrinkled suit (showing Regina hadn't changed to go back to sleep,) her hair looking disheveled, and a smear of mascara over her eye, making Emma assume the rest was on her hand.

"Yeah." Emma said simply. "So?"

Regina shook her head. "I just didn't know. Storybrooke doesn't exactly have an open lesbian and gay community."

"Not surprised. Small town, closed mouths. Why are you down here?"

"My house."

"Just checking. Do you need something; food, water, a huge bottle of wine?"

"... An aspirin would be lovely."

Emma smiled at Regina's first time allowing in some help. To some it would see epicly minor, but for someone with control issues like Regina, it was the complete opposite.

"How'd you sleep?" Emma questioned as she made her way into the kitchen, the Mayor following behind.

"Fine." Regina simply said.

"You were out like a light." The Sheriff soothed, moving to the medicine cabinet above the sink and began fishing around. "I carried you from the car to your room and you didn't even stir."

Emma could sense Regina tense behind her.

"Y-You carried me?"

"No, I left you in the car then Henry helped you sleep walk up stairs." The blonde teased with a chuckle. "Of course I carried you."

The silence was awkward and pregnant. Emma found the small bottle of Advil and popped the cap off, moving to grab a clear bottle of water off the counter and then handing both to Regina.

"Thank you." The brunette whispered.

"You're welcome." Emma replied with a smile. She turned away once more and began again towards the pizza box open on the kitchen table, grabbing a cold slice.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?"

"C-Could I … ask a question?"

"Of course." The blonde replied after taking a bite, her mouth full as she turned back to Regina who's pills were gone, along with half of the water.

"I am only asking this because of Henry."

"Okay."

"Because you're around him a lot and he doesn't know a lot about this manner."

"Okayyyy."

"He just-"

"Ask the damn question." Emma snipped but with a slight laugh as Regina's apparent nervousness; she was cute when she was flustered.

"What is it like to be openly gay?"

_"I KNEW IT I FUCKING KNEW IT KEEP CALM SWAN DON'T FUCK THIS UP OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD."_ Emma thought.

Despite the screaming within her mind, the Sheriff simply laughed and leaned back against the counter. "It's cool I guess. Every once and a while you'll meet someone homophobic, but hey to each their own." Emma spoke with an underlying sense that what she spoke was common knowledge.

To Regina, it was brand new information. Growing up in the Enchanted Forest, homosexuality was frowned upon; gay people shunned or even killed for what they couldn't control. Regina grew up with a sense that she was different and with that came the underlying fear that if one of the men in the village didn't kill her for being a lesbian, her own mother would, who was extremely open with her hatred of "those people." When Regina began to have feelings for Daniel, she saw it as a safety net; a way to be loved and have a family whilst also being safe and alive. So when Cora killed Daniel for being in love with Regina, the brunette knew that she could never escape her "closet", almost accepting her fate to either die alone, die married to a man she hated, or die at the hands of her mother for being different.

"Why do you ask?" Emma's question shook Regina from the little corner of her mind where she actually acknowledged she was indeed a lesbian.

"No reason. I just was curious. During my first marriage, I had a lesbian friend. I never asked her about it because I didn't want to offend her, but you?"A smirk spread across Regina's lips. Her headache seemed to be fleeing as her sass returned.

"Understandable. Seeing another lesbian be so open is making you question all you learned."

"I-I'm sorry?!"

"Let me guess." Emma began, crossing her arms. "Grew up in a homophobic household as a child, maybe even a homophobic neighborhood, so you grew up in fear, not just of someone finding out, but your parents finding out and adding another 'reason' to whip you."

Regina tensed once more, her eyes growing wide as they watered.

"Then, your marriage wasn't exactly consensual or happy, he adding more of those scars, not just physical but emotional. He finds out that you have a lesbian friend or that you yourself were gay and assuming he was too homophobic, he added more. But thankfully, somehow, you got out of there and for that I thank whatever god you believe in and what not." Emma knew she was putting herself in the line of fire for saying these things, but hell.

"How dare you assume such things?"

"I am sorry for that, but Henry told me about your scars. From the walls you have up, questioning me about sexuality after we kissed the other day, the fact you don't ever speak of your childhood or marriage and have pictures of neither your parents or husband up, and from the way you are with Henry, I can assume a lot. Mainly the true reasons why you're unhappy Regina."

"_Remember_ -"

"My place, I know."

"I'm going to bed." The Mayor said as tears began down her face as Emma was somehow able to say every single fear that coursed throughout her veins and haunted her nightmares.

"Alright. But Regina ..." Emma soothed, stepping forward towards the Mayor before she began out of the kitchen. "Storybrooke isn't homophobic. No one will hurt you for being out or judge you for your scars. I'm not saying that you need to throw a coming out parade in a bikini, I know it's not that easy and it'll never be easy. I'm just saying that you don't need to be afraid to."

Regina's features softened, her lip quivering as she tightening her robe around her tiny frame. "Good night Ms. Swan." She whispered before turning away quickly and practically running for the steps up towards her bedroom, not even caring how dizzy she was.

Emma didn't even follow her. The steps had begun. Emma didn't expect a confession or admission tonight, if ever, from the Mayor, but at least the brunette knew that Emma was willing to help. Even if she couldn't be the town's "fairy tale" savior, she could at least be Regina's savior from her very real issues.

* * *

**A/N** WOW! Big chapter! Over 3,600 words! Not a lot with Regina's illness this chapter, but a lot was revealed; the reason? Let's just say now our favorite duo will have something to talk about when Regina's in her IV therapy ;)

Thank you so so much for reading and please review! I live for feedback and they make my day! Also, remember, the 100th reviewer will be rewarded a one-shot OUAT prompt of any pairing!


	11. You'll Be My Queen (Part 1)

**_Creativity has got to start with humanity and when you're a human being, you feel, you suffer. You're gay, you're sick, you're nervous, or whatever. - Marilyn Monroe_**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the quiet town. It was early Saturday and it was the calm before the storm; people rushing to work, children running to the park, parents driving children to soccer practice, the lot. Usually at this time, Regina Mills was already dressed, fed Henry, and off to work another day behind her Mayoral desk. But not today. For the first time in twenty-eight years, Regina slept in. For some sleeping until eight thirty wasn't exactly sleeping in, but for someone who followed by a strict schedule, it seemed to be a miracle.

Regina slept peacefully. Only the sounds of Henry's footsteps up and down the hall, then down the stairs and back up the stairs then down again awoke her. The aroma of fresh food filled her bedroom as she sat up, groaning at the sunlight peeking through the cracks of her blinds. She had changed right before going back to her bed; though not before taking an excruciating hot shower, crying after her talk with Emma, with the supposed "Savior" and the secrets she had kept buried, long hidden from sunlight and mouths to be shown and spoke. It was all too much to handle. So Regina did what she always did - she (attempted to) keep her head high, walked back to her bedroom, and then slipped into the shower. With the radio loud and the pounding water drowning out her cries, she wept. She wept at memories. She wept at the present. She wept for the future she thought she had finally one, the only happy ending in the town being hers. But Regina was now slowly finding out that she too was cursed with her happy ending be stripped away with the darkness just the same as her enemies and their colleagues.

Slowly the Mayor made her way downstairs, the home filled with laughter from the lips of her son. She would be lying if she said it hadn't brought a smile to her lips. Regina crept her head around the side of the wall, watching Emma and Henry kneel together over what looked to be Emma's iPhone, watching some kind of video or game. It seemed so natural to see them so happy together. If Regina was stuck with Ms. Swan around during her "recovery" at least it was with someone who Henry got along with, so he himself wouldn't be stuck alone during this time.

Regina had gotten so lost in thought watching the duo, it took her a moment to realize both her son and the Sheriff had noticed her presence; Henry walking over quickly to hug her. "Morning mom." He soothed with a smile, turning to rest his chin just above her chest to look up at her.

Regina returned the smile, lifting her hand into his brown locks. "Good morning Henry. Did you sleep well?" She questioned. His reply was a nod. "Good."

"Good morning Regina." Emma spoke up finally. Regina glanced upward to see the Sheriff away from the black cell phone, now getting another plate from the cabinets.

"Hello Sheriff Swan." Regina attempted a Mayoral sounding voice, but the yawn that shortly followed overrided the bitch with cuteness.

Henry led his mother to the kitchen table quickly. "Emma made an awesome breakfast!" He said happily as he too took a spot at the table.

"Well it doesn't smell burnt, so I can assume so." The Mayor attempted to compliment. Emma laughed and sat a small plate in front of the Mayor; filled with two cut pieces of buttered toast and hash browns. "I also made eggs, but Henry said they make you sick, so I skipped them. Also …" Emma began, moving then back to the counter to grab a black mug with the Storybrooke town logo on it, setting it next to the brunette's plate. "Sparkling apple juice. He also had said coffee was a no-go." The Sheriff soothed. Regina looked up with a sincere smile; no one had ever taken her likes and dislikes into interest; back in the Enchanted Forest, especially as Queen, you would eat what you were given, no more no less.

"Thank you Sheriff Swan." Regina chuckled, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Emma."

"I'm sorry?'

"No more of this 'Sheriff Swan' sh- business. Call me Emma." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's almost slip of tongue, but then nodded at her request. "Alright … Emma … thank you for breakfast."

"My pleasure."

Neither woman had noticed Henry practically getting whiplash from his head moving up when Emma spoke, then back down when Regina spoke; it being odd for him to see his two mothers getting along so swimmingly.

"So, I'm going to drop Henry off at Mary Margaret's while we go to your IV therapy; I know he's a big kid, but I think we'd both agree it's best not to leave him at home for so long." Emma said just as Regina took a bite of her toast, which she then seemed to begin to choke on. Holding her chest, she coughed, tears in her eyes as she looked at the blonde behind the counter as she regained her breath.

"T-today?"

"Yes."

"Today today?"

"Yeeeeessss. I called last night and they had an opening this afternoon at ten o'clock, so I booked it. Better start soon so you can get over whatever you've got." The Sheriff took note of Regina beginning to shake, her body tensing, and her throat muscles contracting as she swallowed and took a breath. "Surprised or nervous?"

Regina scoffed and used her pointer finger to wipe away a tiny bit of toast crumbs from the edge of her own lips. "Honestly? I'm surprised for two reasons. First off that you'd be so bold as to make a personal appointment that I should, myself, have made. Second, that you'd do it so quickly. It seems to me, Emma, that you're getting a little too comfortable in this role of yours you took. One I did not ask you to fulfill."

"You didn't have to ask - I just took it up."

"Again, as I said, you were not asked."

"You know what Regina -"

"Stop it!" Henry yelled, standing up between the two fighting women. "Just stop it. I hate it when you guys fight. Plus it's not good for mom's health."

Both the blonde and brunette chuckled at their son's comments. It seemed that the ten year old was the only adult in the room. It hadn't been the first time he had witnessed the two fighting. Screaming matches, sharp words, an eye roll or two. He certainly inherited his birth mother's need to keep peace as best as possible but also his adoptive mother's brashness. But something he had gotten from both women? A sense of knowing what love really was and where it was, then the need to let it bloom and not to sour it with unnecessary fights. Regina and Emma may not be so quick to admit either of their feelings for the other, but that didn't stop Henry from being able to tell the truth. He too wouldn't say it, but Operation Cobra was put on the side for now. Until his mothers were in a real relationship, it was Operation Swan-Queen.

"Kid's right." Emma soothed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Regina lifted her mug to her lips, mumbling "Likewise" before taking a sip.

The Sheriff shook her head in a laugh and glanced up at the clock. "Oh damn!" She exclaimed, slamming her own mug of coffee onto the counter; the hot liquid slightly spilling as the blonde woman barrelled at lightening speed out of the room.

"Language!" Regina retaliated.

After a good ten, fifteen minutes Emma returned, making Henry and Regina look up from their small mindless chatter and breakfast. The Sheriff had her red leather coat slung over her shoulders, two shopping bags filled with various things, and Regina's black coat in her palm. She sat the bags onto the counter then moved towards Regina, taking one of her arms lightly and beginning to slip the coat onto her.

"Ms. Swan, what on earth are you doing?" Regina said unconsciously, still with a bite of food in her mouth.

"We have go to your appointment. Whale said to arrive a half an hour early so they could get you comfortable and shit."

"LANGUAGE!" Regina hissed. "Swan, I haven't even finished eating!" But Regina's efforts were ignored as Emma took her hand, both women kissing their son on the head before the squabble started up once more. Henry only rolled his eyes in a laugh, taking a piece of bacon off Emma's abandoned plate. "I love them so much." He said to himself before taking a bite.

* * *

Sometime in the drive to the hospital, Regina stopped cursing and her eye rolls. Her anger seemingly replaced with fear maybe? The blonde and brunette walked quietly towards the nurses station; Emma setting the bags on the floor to sign Regina in.

"What are in those bags by the way?" Regina spoke, her voice timid.

"Stuff."

"'Stuff?'"

"Yeah, stuff. Secret stuff for later."

Silence.

Emma finished filling out the few pieces of paperwork, then laid her hand on Regina's back for both of them to follow the nurse in green scrubs. They were led to a small private room at the end of the hallway. A chair with a hole in the back, a hospital bed, a recliner along with a few plastic chairs, a small table, and a flat screen TV mounted upon the wall. A small private bathroom was also in the corner. The crisp white blinds covered the large glass windows on the other side. "Here we go Ms. Mills! After you change and get settled, the doctor will come in and explain the treatment plan before we get started."

Regina simply flashed her infamous Mayoral smiled and thanked the nurse by name.

When the door closed though, Regina's eyes fluttered for a moment and she lowered her gaze to the floor, then up to Emma. "What does she mean 'after I change?"

"Because the therapy is so long and can be painful, they want you as comfortable as possible. It was either ten one hour sessions or one long ten hour session that lasts you three weeks. Usually people only need one due to the doctors finding out why they're sick. Knowing you I assumed you'd just get the one and get it over with. Was I wrong?"

"No."

"Good. I brought you some tank tops, sweatpants, your purple silk PJs, and a sports bra to change into if you get uncomfortable or want to sleep. Also, in the other bag, I brought DVDs, some books, your laptop, some paperwork the office had sent over cause I knew you'd probably make me go out and get it anyway, your iPod and headphones." Emma rambled off all the things she had brought for Regina's day long stay.

The Mayor only stood and listening, awe-struck that Emma had put so much thought into all the things to make her day better, Regina already knowing it was, quite frankly, going to be shit. No one ever thought of her so much, like at breakfast how Emma had taken her likes and dislikes into consideration. If she had still on the slight chance been married to Leopold probably let her die of sickness, let alone book a probably lifesaving appointment and bring some of her favorite movies and books to keep her occupied.

"I will be here most of the time to keep you company ... I-I mean if you want me to." Emma said; prompting Regina to glance up from the pile of DVDs.

"Don't you have work?" Regina asked quietly, picking up the clothes from the bag hesitantly, hating herself for showing weakness in truly wanting to change; knowing Emma would be proud of her. But she didn't want Emma to be hanging around, watching the Mayor squirm with a needle in her back or arm. Not now, not ever.

"Yeah, but we've got a full shift today. The other cops won't care if I miss a few hours. Plus it's mainly paper work today until I get a call, but even then, I'll screen it to someone else. All I have to do is go pick it up and maybe grab us some lunch. I want to be here for you Regina whether you like it or not."

Regina stayed silent and moved towards the bathroom.

"Hey Regina?"

She turned slowly towards the blonde once more.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any friends?"

A beat of silence. "Why?"

"Get some. You can't always fight these battles alone. That's why I'm staying; this is one less battle you have to struggle through alone." Emma smiled sweetly, yet small, somewhat timid for the stone-cold Mayor's reaction to her words. But when she was granted a tiny smile upon the lips of the Mayor, it made everything worth it.

"I'll be back in an hour or so okay? In that time after you change, they'll set up the IVs and everything and get you settled." Emma shrugged her coat over her shoulders and moved out the door of the cold hospital room, leaving Regina alone.

"Holy shit someone cares about me." The Evil Queen whispered to no-one.

* * *

**A/N** Sooooooo I had taken a long time to write this chapter due to all the shit that happens in it. Well, it was a lot of words so I decided to make it into two parts. The next part is a tear jerker, so have tissues! Should be up within a day or two! Sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading and as always REVIEW! The one hundredth reviewer will receive a prize!


	12. And I'll Be Your Moat (Part 2)

"Many abused children cling to the hope that growing up will bring escape and freedom.

But the personality formed in the environment of coercive control is not well adapted to adult life. The survivor is left with fundamental problems in basic trust, autonomy, and initiative. She approaches the task of early adulthood――establishing independence and intimacy――burdened by major impairments in self-care, in cognition and in memory, in identity, and in the capacity to form stable relationships.

She is still a prisoner of her childhood; attempting to create a new life, she re-encounters the trauma."

― Judith Lewis Herman

* * *

**A/N** I am SO. SO. SO. SO. Sorry this is late! I must have re-written this at least five times! So just know there are five versions of this chapter, each with a different outcome. Hopefully you guys like the one I chose! The next update will not be over a month in waiting, that I do promise! Again, I am so sorry for a late update and do hope you can forgive me. Thank you for reading and please review with your thoughts!

* * *

Emma walked quietly through out the crisp white walls of the hospital. She had gone to her apartment and visited with Henry and her roommate for a little more than an hour; packing a suitcase to prepare for the next few days to stay at the Mayoral Mansion as well. With two hot chocolates in hand, Emma settled into her stride. It was hard seeing Regina so broken, so sad, and so hurt. But then again, now that she thought about it, Regina had always been that way - it was just that no one, Emma included, had never gotten close enough to see and, for some, even care. The Mayor wasn't exactly the best people person when it came to any conversation that didn't include flashing her political smile and a hand shake to close the deal.

The Sheriff was just about to walk into Regina's room, when she stopped just outside the door, peering through the glass of the window.

Regina had changed into the black sports bra and sweat pants Emma had brought her, probably due to the needle seemingly being placed in her back rather than her arm or leg. Most hospitals had special beds that had wire holes for the IVs to be snaked through for certain patients; Regina now being one of them.

She didn't look uncomfortable. Mainly drawn, appearing to be shaking, a side effect of the medicine. Her gaze was locked upward. Her right hand moving over what looked to be scars on the opposite forearm. Emma had never noticed them before (not that she really had been allowed close enough to get a good look.) The only time she ever made more than her tan and slender fingers move was when she would switch what hand was caressing what forearm, never tearing her gaze away from the TV.

Emma opened the door slightly. Regina didn't even flinch. The voices of some women upon the screen talking came into ear shot.

_"What's this one about?"_

_"Oh, it's about this woman who's incredibly - well, she's a hostess and she's incredibly confident and she's going to give a party. And, maybe because she's confident, everyone thinks she's fine... but she isn't."_

Regina was watching _"The Hours."_

_"The Hours."_

Of all of the movies she could watch, she was watching "The Hours."

_"The Hours"_ being one of depression, choices of whether to abandon ones life of pain for a new one or willing more so to die for it, and the effects of suicide and suicidal thoughts. It was a beautiful movie nonetheless.

Emma had only been nineteen when the movie came out. The day after she was released from jail, an old foster friend of hers invited her to see the film. It somewhat had an impact on the young blonde - reminding her that even though some may bare the largest of smiles, they may not be smiling behind closed doors. This was the case she now knew of Regina Mills. She had always hoped that the pained woman wasn't going through the torture Emma thought she may be going through, so Emma now felt she was completely blind to it until now; Regina's seizure opening more than one pair of eyes.

Emma watched Regina for another minute or so, following the same movements upon her scars. Then the routine broke. Her right arm laying in her lap as the other hand laid itself just above her heart, her fingers moving into the nape of her neck.

_"I'm more worried about Ray if anything. He's not good with this stuff." _

_"Just forget about Ray, hmm? Just forget about Ray."_

Emma knew what was next in the scene. A lesbian kiss. The kiss was only about five seconds. But as she watched Regina in those five seconds, she saw more into who she truly was as a person than she had in the five months she had been in Storybrooke. She watched Regina tense. Her shoulders slump. She inhaled deeply and she opened her mouth slightly to release the air. She saw need in her face. She saw want in her face. More importantly, Emma saw a desire to be loved in her face within those five seconds.

It took all of her courage to walk in once more, watching Regina jump and move to pause the movie.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that! I love this movie, haven't watched it in forever." Emma soothed with a delicate smile.

Regina looked at her with wide eyes. "You?" She questioned with a chuckle. "The great Sheriff Swan loves 'The Hours' of all movies?"

Emma laughed and sat Regina's hot chocolate upon the nightstand. "Yeah, I do. I really did enjoy it."

"Hmm. I'm impressed to say the least." Regina moved carefully to wrap her hand around the cup, instantly lifting it to her lips to take a sip. "Thank you by the way. F-For the drink."

"No problem. Least I could do."

The Mayor smiled and sipped on the drink as she turned her attention back to the film, relaxing and settling into the pillows; it was if she was back in the Mayoral Mansion drinking an apple cider on her couch. For a woman who was so hellbent on being seen as this debutant society mayor with no skeletons in her closet or marred skin, she looked so comfortable and laid-back. Maybe it was the drugs ...

* * *

The next few hours were painfully silent. Emma didn't speak, Regina only spoke to the nurses when they came in to change the bag of IV fluid. Otherwise, neither one spoke. It wasn't due to lack of conversation topics, hell they could have talked about the damn weather. But neither woman seemed to find their voice.

Regina was curled up in the bed reading some kind of book while Emma typed up case files onto her laptop. After an hour of non-stop working, Emma finally stopped; clasping her hands together, looking up from the screen to glance at the quiet mayor.

"You like showtunes." Emma said.

A beat of silence. "What?" Regina replied, looking up from her book quietly.

"Your iPod." The blonde Sheriff sat up, fixing the sleeves of her sweater. "When I carried you in the other night from the car, I put music on for you. It was all theater music. I always took you for a classical kind of girl, y'know?"

Regina hesitated another moment before chuckling and looking back down. "So, Sheriff, what does my taste in music apparently say about me?"

"It says you like live shows, the aspect of performing. What, did you go to shows a lot as a kid?" Emma questioned mindlessly, taking a sip of what had to be her eighth cup of coffee that day alone. She wanted to get to know Regina better. There was so much she didn't know. All she had ever seen was the same thing all of Storybrooke saw. No one ever seeing scars the mayor attempted to hide before finally giving up due to the nurses making her lean forward and show her back to change the IVs, no one seeing the endless array of music she listened to constantly, or the books on her nightstand.

"Why do you want to know?" She replied quietly; so quiet that if Emma hadn't have been paying attention, she would have missed it.

Emma shrugged. "I'm a human being Regina, humans get curious. I'm curious what makes the, quite frankly, pain in the ass mayor come home at night, drink a glass of wine, and sing 'RENT' and 'Annie Get Your Bow' in the shower."

"Gun." Regina whispered once again.

"Huh?"

"It's ... it's 'Annie Get Your Gun' not bow Ms. Swan."

"Gun, bow, whatever. I've kept my distance this whole time Regina, during all of this shit that's been going on with you. I just want the answer to this one question." Emma added, shaking her head.

Regina finally looked up and closed her book. She sat up, setting the brick of a book off to the side. Her gaze away from Emma as the gears in her head started to turn, as if they were wording just how to say something so personal; such a little detail, going to see a show or not, but to Regina, it was like asking someone a deep psychological question. "My father would take me to the markets once a week, just him and I. They would have singers, performers, actors up on this stage. I always liked it."

"Did you want to be an actress?" Emma posed the next question.

Regina took another moment. This time she did not reply.

"Did your mother ever go with you to the fair?"

"No." Regina said quickly. "Mother didn't care for peasant outings."

Emma thought more. Regina had never once mentioned either of her parents the more she realized it. She assumed they didn't have they didn't have the best relationship, due to the lack of pictures and such. Regina was a closed off woman, but no pictures of anyone except your son hanging in your home says a lot.

"Are your parents in Storybrooke?"

"They're dead." Regina said not a moment after the breath of Emma's last word was spoken. "They are dead. Simple as that."

"Okay." Emma nodded, truly unbelieving of how much Regina was revealing. Again, maybe the drugs? "Are they buried here in Storybrooke?"

Regina wrung her wrists and leaned her head back onto the pillow, her gaze locked now upon the crisp white, tiled ceiling. Her fingertips once more repeating the strange pattern upon the scars on her forearms. "My dad is in our family crypt here. My mom is not."

"Why is your dad here, but-"

"It's not any of your business!" Regina suddenly snapped, sitting straight up. Emma could practically see her walls build right back up. It seemed no amount of morphine could truly make Regina Mills' walls completely fall - not that Emma had expected them to. She watched Regina settle back into the pillows, rubbing her forearms.

"Hey, you were doing that during the movie." Emma inquired. "Do your scars burn a lot?

Regina's hardened gaze returned up look upward at Emma. "I beg your pardon?" She snapped, reacting as if she had been insulted.

"Henry ... Henry told me about your scars. Plus, you were rubbing them during most of the movie and then again, right now." Emma rolled her eyes as she watched Regina's hands fall into her lap instantly. "I'm just curious."

"Well stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being curious and asking me questions that are none of your business."

Emma's eyebrows narrowed. "You know what?" She said through gritted teeth, standing up. "You're damn well right. It's none of my business. I just simply wanted to make sure you were okay. After being through two seizures, a rough couple of days, a fucking hospital visit, and god knows whatever pain that causes those scars, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. But nah, forget it. It's none of my business. None of this is my business." Emma stood up, grabbing her laptop as she moved towards the door, shaking her head.

"Wait, no, Emma!" Regina instantly reacted, sitting up again.

Emma stopped just in front of the door, letting out a heavy sigh, but not turning towards Regina.

"Y-Yes. They burn when I'm upset or I think about my past. Henry doesn't know how I got them, b-but he has seen them. T-They a-are all inflicted by my m-m-mother and my husband, i-if you could even call him that. My mother accepted the proposal, again, if you could call it that. He wanted a baby sitter for his d-daughter, not a wife. He didn't love me and I did not in any way love him. He treated me just like my mother did. Showing adoration through a ... a smack to the mouth or ... in Leo's case ... showing me who the dominate in the relationship was late at night." Regina's voice was extremely broken and quiet. Her head was down and her knees were pulled up to her chest. Never in a million years did she ever think she would tell another soul what she was admitting, let alone have that soul be none other than Emma Swan. _"They hated me."_ She whispered. _"They hurt me, they made me feel unloved, they gave me battle scars for a battle I never ever wished to fight. A battle I lost."_ Tears slowly began to roll down her face, the salty tears falling onto the crisp white sheets of the bed, trailing over her lips. _"They broke me. I'm broken."_

Emma slowly turned to look at the woman in the hospital bed. Never had she heard someone in so much pain, in agony, in a lost sense of mind. Emma sat the laptop down and walked over to the woman; her footsteps barely even audible over Regina's sobs. She ran one hand through Regina's thick brunette locks, the other caressing the woman's chin; lifting her head slowly to lock gazes. Regina's face bright red and wet from her tears.

"Regina Mills." Emma whispered. "You are not unloved. You are not broken."

"I'm broken, Emma, I am. I'm not fixable." Regina shook her head, looking through glassy eyes to lock gazes with the Sheriff.

"No." Emma insisted. "You do not need to be fixed in any way. You are beautiful. You are smart as hell. You are an amazing mother. You're a great Mayor. You're the strongest woman I've ever met." Emma leaned down and brushed her lips over Regina's. _"You're over the rainbow Regina. The skies are blue."_ A small sob left Regina's lips, but it was muted when the Sheriff closed the gap and fully kissed the Mayor.

Regina didn't even hesitate; returning the kiss lovingly, melting into Emma's embrace as the sheriff wrapped her arms around the woman.

The two kissed passionately for what seemed to be days, years even. But in reality, it was only a few minutes. Emma kicking off her shoes, not even breaking the kiss, and moving to crawl into the hospital bed with the woman she loved so dearly; holding her close as the two simply laid in that hospital bed, Regina with a needle in her back, showering each other with the thousand sweet kisses they had longed to give one another since the day Emma's beat up yellow VW Bug rolled over the town line.

The sheriff pulled back quietly and cupped Regina's face, looking into deep brown eyes with such love.

_"I love you Regina Mills."_ said Emma.

_"And I love you Emma Swan."_ promised Regina.

Yes, a thousand kisses were given that day, in that tiny hospital bed. The DVDs and books Emma had brought with to give Regina something to do going unused - as both Regina and Emma had found something better to do. They laid in bed for the rest of those hours, saying everything that hadn't, but needed to be said between them. From Regina's answer of wanting to be an actress or not and the abuse Emma too suffered as a young adult to silly things like Regina's deep down desire to get a tattoo and Emma's dream of always wanting to learn to sky dive ...

the brunette mayor and the blonde sheriff fell even more in love with each other.


End file.
